fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falchion
The Falchion（ファルツオン Farushion）is the legendary divine dragonslaying sword forged from Naga's fang after his death. It was used by the hero Anri to defeat Medeus, the dark dragon. Later, in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi (and all subsequent remakes and sequels), Marth, the direct descendant of Anri, picks it up after Gharnef is defeated with the Starlight magic, and uses it to defeat Medeus. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Marth can receive a weaker version of the Falchion from Nagi; this version's true origin is currently unknown, but it is possible that it was forged from one of Nagi's own fangs. While shown as smaller, this Falchion actually weighs more. Another Falchion, as it has been shown that there is more than one, also appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden where it is wielded by Alm, who uses it to fight Doma. However, this sword was actually not forged of a dragon fang, but was forged as a prison for the goddess Mila; while it sealed her away successfully, it did not seal away her power, which gives the sword its power. Only Marth and Alm can wield the Falchion. It is effective against Medeus and can damage Doma at 52 HP or less. It can also be used as a normal item (as per Vulneraries, etc.), in which case it will recover HP. The Falchion is planned to be seen again in Fire Emblem: Kakusei. Stats Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Weapon type: Sword *Weapon Level: -- (Usable only by Marth) *Mt: 10 *Hit: 100 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 3 *Range: 1 *Uses: -- *Effect: Effective against dragons, seals all non-dragon direct attacks, can be used as an item to restore HP. Gaiden (Only usable by Alm) *Weapon type: Sword *Mt: 10 *Hit: 80 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 0 *Range: 1 *Uses: -- *Effect: Effective against monsters, restores 5 HP per turn. Capable of damaging Doma at 52 HP or less. Monshō no Nazo *Weapon type: Sword *Weapon rank: -- (Usable only by Marth) *Mt: 10 *Hit: 100 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 10 *Range: 1 *Uses: -- *Effect: Effective against dragons. Shadow Dragon and FE12 *Weapon Type: Sword *Weapon Rank: E (Marth only) *Mt: 12 *Hit: 100 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 7* *Range: 1 *Uses: -- *Effect: Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon, can be used to recover 10 HP. *- FE11 only since weight doesn't exist in FE12. Shadow Dragon (Nagi's) *Weapon Type: Sword *Weapon Rank: E (Marth Only) *Mt: 7 *Hit: 90 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 9 *Range: 1 *Uses: -- *Effect: Effective against Manaketes and Earth Dragon, can be used to recover 10 HP. Gallery File:NagaMyth.jpg|Naga entrusts humanity with the Falchion and Shield of Seals File:Falchion_(TCG).jpg|The Falchion, as it appears in the card game. File:Marth_using_Falchion_(FE3).png|Marth using the Falchion in Monshō no Nazo. File:Marth_using_Falchion_(FE12).png|Marth preparing a critical attack with the Falchion in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Opening05.png|The Falchion resting on the battle field in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Evt_04.png|The Falchion appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo along with the Shield of Seals. Cornelius w falchion.PNG|The Falchion wielded by Cornelius, as seen in the anime. w1.jpg|Falchion lays on the battle field FE13Falchion.jpg|The Falchion as it appears in FE13. Trivia *In Kirby: Super Star Ultra, it appears as a treasure in the Great Cave Offensive, worth 375,000 G. *In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Falchion serves as the insignia for the representative characters of the Fire Emblem series. *Despite its name, the Falchion is not actually a falchion, but a one-handed Medieval longsword. A real falchion is a curved, single-edged blade more akin to a scimitar. *A real Falchion was made by Nintendo for promoting Shadow Dragon. *During Cornelius's fight with Gharnef in the Fire Emblem OVA, the Falchion is shown to be twice its normal size. This is a contrast from how it is depicted on the OVA's VHS cover, and also in general. *In both Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo, Marth has no special animation while wielding the Falchion. category:Weapons